my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info *'First recorded': 1940s *'Creator': Jimmy MacDonald *'Owner': The Walt Disney Company (1940s-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': 1940s *'First heard': Any Disney cartoons in the 1940s *'Area used': Worldwide Sound Effect Description Object Bounces ( I.e. - Pogo Stick Or Hopping ) 8x ( Jews Harp ). Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard in "Maximum Hugh" and "See Jimmy Run".) *Barney & Friends *Bob the Builder (Heard three times in "Trix and the Bug".) *The Big Comfy Couch *Bill Nye, the Science Guy *Bonkers (Heard once in "Hear No Bonkers, See No Bonkers".) *The Book of Pooh *Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? *Fairfax (Heard in the 1950s series and the 2002-2005 series.) *Horrid Henry *Julius Jr. (Heard once in "Clancy's Sniffles", "Shadow Play" and "Bouncy Beans.") *Little Robots (Heard often in "The Hiccalots".) *MAD (Heard in "Pooh Grit" for Tigger bouncing) *Morph (Heard once in "Silver Disc Shooting".) *New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) *Sid the Science Kid (Heard once in "The Itchy Tag.") *SpongeBob SquarePants (heard in "Dumped" elongated, "Selling Out", and "The Pink Purloiner".) *Strawberry Shortcake *Teletubbies *The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Out with the Old" in a normal pitch; otherwise heard in various pitches) *VeggieTales *Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) Movies *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) (1st boing) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *UglyDolls (2019) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) Shorts *Disney Cartoons *Diggs Tailwagger (2007) *Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) YouTube Videos *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) *Happy Easter, Beanie Babies! (2018) *Webkinz Video Games PC: *Cuphead (High Pitched) *Living Books: Arthur's Birthday (1994) *Living Books: The Cat in the Hat (1997) *Living Books: Dr. Seuss's ABC (1995) *Living Books: Little Monster at School (1994) *Living Books: The New Kid on the Block (1993) *Living Books: The Tortoise and the Hare (1993) Nintendo GameCube: *Mario Party 6 *Mario Party 7 Nintendo Switch: *Super Mario Odyssey Xbox One: *Cuphead (High Pitched) Theme Parks *Disney Junior Live On Stage (Theme Parks) Websites *Starfall.com (2002-present) *Garfield and Friends Official Site: Dancing animated webcard (To accent Garfield's rump bouncing away) Music Videos UK: *Cbeebies Christmas / Winter Song (2011-2014) Commercials UK: *Matressman 10% off EVERYTHING (2010) Bumpers *Horror Channel ID - Reindeer Trailers *Tigger's Honey Hunt & Pooh's Adventures in the Hundred Acre Wood (2000) (Trailers) *The Tigger Movie (2000) (Trailers) TV Spots *The Tigger Movie (2000) (TV Spots) Anime *Acchi Kocchi (Heard in a high pitch.) *Azumanga Daioh: The Very Short Movie (Heard once in a double pitch.) *Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation (Heard in a high pitch.) DVD Menus * Disney's Very Merry Christmas Songs (2002) (DVD Menus) Image Gallery See Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge